lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Carnus arc
The Return of Carnus arc was an RP arc by Imperial Wyrm that took place in wiki chat on October 12th 2014. Characters: Knox/Lilith/Desdemona/Hoffgrav, Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Ultra Ian, Hikaru Minato, Nikad, Desmond/Nathan/Viola, Samael Villains: Masidai, Carnus Kuro had a...reawakening, on the morning of October 12th 1100. He was 68 now, but due to his advanced training for nearly 60 years and meditation, he had not aged from the young man he truly was. He was watching the Superbowl on his television, when he opened his eyes wide, realizing--it is time. Kuro continued by flying out of his house and shaving on the way to the outskirts of Supreme City, where he sensed other friends gathering. ~ Kuzon Jr, the busied King of Earth, had just completed a review of his shipyards when he sensed Knox and his two young bred and his wife Lilith land in a ship fresh from the ever-reaches of space. Not only was KJ there; Hikaru, Nikad, Nathan, Viola & Desmond were there. Ian and Nacule showed up moments later. They all had a brief talk before Knox mentioned a tale of a demon named Masidai. Kuro then showed his face, standing atop the spaceship in a breeze of glory, filling the moment with hope that..perhaps, today will be a brighter day. Seconds after Masidai's name was mentioned, a large red portal opened up in front of everyone, bleeding with millions of small demons, attacking every thing they saw in a raze of hell. Everyone put up a good fight, successfully ending them, but they kept coming back out of the portal. Knox ordered Kuro, who had taken full charge, to enter the portal and stop the madness. Nacule followed. While inside, the portal snapped shut. Everyone else was forced to wait in patience on the outside. Kuro and Nacule walked the innards of the portal, seeing nothing of use; before Masidai, limbless, appeared to them. Kuro threatened Masidai, and began combat. Kuro immediately went Sapphire Super Saiyan, and introduced his newest technique; Jinsokuna Disk! The disk is blue, sharp, and spins so fast on his hand it kicks up wind. Kuro threw it and successfully chopped through Masidai. Masidai retailiated by sneaking up on Kuro and attempting to absorb his energy. Nacule put a halt to this by attacking him himself. After Masidai had finished his patience with Nacule, where Nacule activated his God Sage Namekian mode and unleashed tons of Anti Ki, sucking Masidai dry, he reopened the portal and sucked everyone outside in. Everyone was instantly trapped with paralyzation wires by Masidai, who disappeared, taking Hoffgrav and Desdemona with him as part of "the plan". Nacule took the opportunity to regain his full strength while paralyzed, using his telekinesis and magic materialization to secretly break free. While trapped, a large wasp-like creature named Zrone buzzed down and unlocked everyone with his stinger except Nacule, explaining how Carnus, Masidai's superior, enslaved several races, including his. He insisted everyone follow him. While out of the area, they came upon an enemy; Zarchnid, another wasp creature. Kuro fought him at first, making use of his Sapphire Crystal armor and insisting that Nacule did not interfere, when Nacule attempted to instantly annihilate Zarchnid using a Spirit Energy Harmonious Punch (using resonance to destroy Zarchnid). Nacule then backed off. Zrone then insisted on fighting Zarchnid and put an end to it. They continued. After some time, Zrone insisted that everyone ride on his back, and he made them all invisible. Kuro, however, would follow from behind. Zrone led them through many towns and cities full of slaves of Carnus, working on buildings. It was silent. The silence was ended when Kuro yelled "Freedom! You are all free now!" Instantly, demons began popping up and attacking. Everyone began an assault, lasting for 10 minutes. Kuro, Nikad and Hikaru fought many, before Ian made an entrance with his falling golden weapons technique. It was finished when Kuro used his Neo Ball attack and wiped them all out. The slaves were free. However, Knox was nearly knocked out when Masidai returned immediately after. Meanwhile, Nacule was gathering more energy in the God realm where he left all his blood clones. Knox was impaled from behind by Masidai, who suddenly appeared. Coughing blood, Knox collapsed on the ground, a puddle of blood forming beneath him. Hikaru was enraged, and tended to Knox's wounds, bandaging them, before joining in the fight against Masidai. Knox lay on the ground, barely conscious, while everyone battled Masidai. Masidai transformed into a giant form and stomped around for a while. Eventually during the fight, Masidai swallowed everyone, trying to absorb them, but they exploded him from the inside out. Everyone thought it was over, until Masidai reappeared, in a slimy worm like form, which he said was his "stronger form". They fought him in this form for a while, and Nikad appeared, riding on a giant turtle. Nikad healed Knox and helped everyone fight against Masidai. Knox told everyone to use their combined efforts to kill Masidai, as Masidai would just keep on regenerating. Everyone said this was a predictable and cliche way to kill an enemy, but Nikad said there was no other option, so everyone agreed to it, and wiped Masidai out with combined efforts. It took a lot of effort to kill Masidai, wiping him out of existence, with a large and powerful blast. Once this was over, everyone saw a palace. The palace was shaped like a skull and worm creatures crawled out of the skulls eyes. Kuro heard screaming from the palace and said it creeped him out. Knox, Kuro, and the others went inside the palace and saw that Hoffgrav and Desdemona were floating in suspended animation, sleeping. A man appeared, a demon man with claws and horns. The demon man, who introduced himself as Carnus, said "Do you like my palace? I decorate it alot, too bad everyone that sees it dies!" Hikaru and Nikad fired kamehameha's at Carnus, but Carnus motioned his hands, using the floating Hoffgrav and Desdemona as human shields. Hoffgrav and Desdemona were alright, but their clothes were tattered, and they had smoke coming from their bodies. They were still floating and in suspended animation. Knox attacked Carnus and told him to let them go. Carnus replied by saying, "Want them back? Okay! GO TO PAPA!", and then threw the twins at Knox. Hoffgrav and Desdemona went back to normal, after hitting Knox, and were still unconscious. Eventually, the ceiling broke open, and a man landed inside the palace. The man had wings and was wearing armor. Carnus recognized the man, saying he had an encounter with him years ago. The two had a battle which spanned across dimensions, and in the end, Samael was defeated, blasted away through many dimensions, though he had put up a good fight. Samael wanted revenge against Carnus. All of a sudden, the skull palace began to rise from the ground and the whole building looked like a skyscraper made to look like a skeleton body. The eyes and mouth of the skull flashed red and everyone was blasted out of the palace. Carnus and Samael had an intense fight outside of the palace. Carnus dealt damage to Samael, destroying his armor and even tearing off one of his wings. Carnus had even sliced Samael up into cubes, but Samael regenerated. They fought for a while and were even. The battle ended when Samael used a large blast on Carnus, disintegrating his body before it could regenerate. Carnus last words were "I WILL RETURN!" After it ended, Samael opened up the portal so that everyone could go back to Earth. Knox, who was carrying Hoffgrav and Desdemona, left through the portal, along with Lilith, Kuro, and the others. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play